


Prompts & One-Shots

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Arcstrider & Gunslinger [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, of my nonsense, this is just a collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: A collection of prompts from my Tumblr and one-shots around my hunter Nevia and Cayde. Mostly written for my own soul. So much fluff.... (The following prompts are going to be posted seperatly.)





	1. Finding Lorenzo

**Author's Note:**

> Nevia learns about the whereabouts of a member of her Fireteam.
> 
> Nevia's Fireteam:  
> Nevia herself, Awoken, Arcstrider Hunter  
> Lorenzo, Human, Voidwalker Warlock  
> Echo-L13, Exo, Striker Titan
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Most of my works go in unedited, because that's why ^^

The dark blue knife was spinning on top of her fingertip, once it fell, it was caught with a well known movement and swirled around in her hand. Nevia’s bright blue, awoken eyes stared at the landscape in front of her. The European Dead Zone, EDZ, was basically one big forest, a few hills and mountains, ruins and the big remainings of the Traveler in the background. Her thoughts strayed away from the surroundings to her task and that everyone was counting on her, to make everything right. The others did everything they could without their light.. Why of all people she had been chosen to get her own back, was beyond her reason. The Traveler was hard to understand.. If understandable at all for someone like her. 

Since the city had fallen to the Cabal, she hadn’t heard a single word from Lorenzo and Onar. Were they even alive now? Light or not, she needed her fireteam to get through all this.. How was she supposed to carry all this alone? Nevia was just one hunter.. 

“Guardian? Still with me?” The familiar, mechanical voice of Cayde came up behind her. Shit, she had been talking to him.. Or at least had been listening to what he had to say.. Nevia looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow and nodding. 

“Sorry, zoned out for a second.”, she replied with a slight shrug and turned her attention back to the landscape. “You were saying?”

“The Fallen activity in the EDZ grows, at least Devrim says so. They are gathering at a point close to the church.. Might be wise to clear them out and to grab the gear, that’s left there.” 

“So, why not send a team of the other guardians? With or without the light, we are all capable soldiers. And if you want me to push up my gear, why not just give me your gun?” She jumped to her feet and turned around to face the Exo Hunter, a challenging expression on her face. 

“Oh, forget about that. My baby stays, where it belongs.” He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her. “Still the best shot on the planet.”

“I doubt that, old man. Bet, you can’t even hit a ship from ten meters distance.” 

“You’re on, doll.” 

“Ha, I give you ‘doll’.” Nevia pulled out her pistol and with one swift movement, she jumped down from the roof, landing on her feet. 

“You might want to set your little competition for another time, Nevia.” Ikora leaned over the railing of the balcony. “We found your Warlock.” 

“You found Lorenzo?!” Shock was written all over the Huntress’ face. If she at least could get one of her fireteam members back, that would be a big, motivational step forward. “Where is he? Is he safe?”

The Warlock Vanguard shook her head and sighed quietly. “We lost track of him on Io. After he entered a building, full with Vex.” 

Nevia pinched the bridge of her nose. Of course, he would wander off to pick something apart.. Or someone.. How often had Onar and her drag him away from Fallen or Taken corpses, so he couldn’t slice them up and rather help them fight. “I will go to Io and find him..”

Cayde appeared next to Ikro and threw a holopad into Nevia’s direction. Scout reports from Io. “Could be useful. Our bet is still going, when you’re back.”

“Maybe that gives you some time to get the rust off your skills.” She smiled slightly and turned around, giving the two members of the Vanguard a small wave and boarding her ship to set course to Io. Hopefully her crazy, human Warlock was alright..


	2. Talking to Lorenzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions with Lorenzo are mostly pointless.
> 
> As always, this goes unedited.

“Lorenzo, I am not discussing this with you!” 

“Are you serious? Who else would learn about our enemies anatomy, if not me? I can’t work with a corpse, that’s weeks old.” The human Warlock followed Nevia with quick steps, still arguing, if he could accompany her to the base of the Red Legion. It was correct, that they didn’t know too much about their enemy, except for military and tactical things, but she wouldn’t risk his life, or his final death, only so he could cut a fresh corpse open. 

“No and this is my last word! What am I supposed to do when you die? We haven’t found Onar yet and you don’t have your light, your Ghost is damaged. I think, you fail to realise that this could be your final death!”, she shot back, arms crossed over her chest and the piercing eyes focussed on the smaller human. 

“How am I supposed to do work then?!” 

Ugh, this was worse, than discussing with a small child, that wanted sweets. As important, as Lorenzo’s work here was. His knowledge on anatomy, medicine and the light was needed here on the farm, not out in the field, where he was just gun food for the Fallen.. the Taken, if worse. 

“Deal. With. It.” With every word, she pushed her finger against his chest, glaring at him. “I will send you material to work with, as soon as possible, but you have enough to do here! Your hobbies will have to wait.” 

“Hobbies? This is scientific work!”

“Yes, whatever. Hobbies. I have to go and set up the Patrol network and then I need to help our Devrim with some.. weird business. I have no time for this bullshit. Just.. be careful. I don’t want to look for another Warlock to fill your place, alright?.. Shit..I wish, we could find Onar..”

Lorenzo frowned slightly at her words, but didn’t say anything to it. What could he say, that could sooth the worry in her heart? Nothing. Nevia just wanted to vanish into the wilds and not come out for the next three weeks, but she was aware, that everything would be lost by then. 

“I will see you in a few days, Enzo.” 

The Warlock nodded and turned on his heel to head back to work, while she walked into the other direction, once more to her ship and leaving the planet, hoping to find any trace of their last fireteam member on one of the other planets, while she followed her tasks.


	3. Talking to Lorenzo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend's chat. Even when taking apart a Cabal body.
> 
> Unedited as always.

The bottle of whiskey was already nearly empty, Nevia sat on a table, next to where Lorenzo was working. And working for him meant taking apart a Cabal corpse, while she was drinking alcohol and he focussed on his knife and tools, glasses sitting low on his nose, as he opened the torso of this massive creature. Actually his task was to find weak spots and points to focus attacks on, but mostly she knew, that he was doing this for his own enjoyment, which bothered her not at all. Especially in her current condition, she couldn’t care less. 

“So, and he says.. ‘blablabla this needs to be done and this needs to be done and you will help me with that, yeah?’ And of course, I fucking helped, because I’m a fuckin saint.”, she slurred, tongue heavy with alcohol, as she held this unknown organ, which Lorenzo just reached over and dropped it into a bowl. “I feel like I’m the Vanguard and he is like Kinderguardian. Right? Kinderguardian? Like Kindergarden?” 

Lorenzo hummed in agreement, but not really listening, too caught up in his work. He frowned slightly and ripped out a bone, dropping it on the floor. It was not good enough.

“You know, Nevia, that everyone here is aware of your.. unusual attraction to the robot man. Which is weird, because one would might think that you feel more drawn to your own race and Zavala is a fine specimen of the Awoken, though.. maybe a bit too old for you?”

Listening to him, Nevia started coughing, her whiskey coming out of her nose and burning the skin inside it, so she wasn’t able to reply anything.   
“Which brings the question to my mind, how you think this would work out?” He pushed some of the old skin aside, examining a bone, quite pleased with it’s condition. “Maybe this could be something to study.. I never laid hands on an Exo body, I am quite curious on how they are build. They don’t seem to like to talk about it? All metal? Not really, they move too smoothly..”

“Lorenzo!”, Nevia spat out, rather offended, still trying to calm her voice from coughing up the alcohol. 

“I can’t tell what your problem is. Everyone knows, except for the robot man himself, of course. He is far too dense for that. Hunter’s brain capacities seem to be rather low.. No offense..”

“Offense taken.”, she mumbled and finished off her bottle. 

“Anyway. I would not recommend physical intercourse, until I can study the anatomy of an Exo properly to see, if you’re compatible with them. Maybe after I am finished with this Cabal here.. Really nice bone structure.. A lot to work with.” 

Nevia’s cheeks had gone dark blue and she hid her face behind her hands, putting the bottle away and trying to ignore every single word, that came out of the Warlock’s mouth. “Please stop..”

“Of course, as you wish. Could you hold this for a second? Please don’t drop it.” Lorenzo handed her a large bone, which was lying heavy in her hand. “Do you think Commander Zavala is attracted to men?”

This was more her kind of talk. “I can’t see why not. Or do you mean men like you?” Carefully she put the bone down onto the table. “Good luck breaking through that shell, though. And by pulling the stick out of his ass. Though, if you phrase it like that, he might as well be into men.” 

“Interesting.. hmm… Oh, will you look at that... What is this? It’s heart? Fascinating.”

“Ugh. You’re disgusting…” Though she couldn’t hide the small snicker in her words.


	4. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde and Nevia are laying around in bed, ignoring working. 
> 
> Unedited as always.

Nevia was incredible comfortable and warm. It was nothing she was used to, being out in the field so often on patrol or casually saving the world with her fireteam.. Her eyes were closed and even if she wouldn’t sleep, just dozing and being lazy for once, was enough for the moment. 

The reason for her cozy condition, was in fact another body lounging next to her own on her bed. The huntress opened one eye and the soft, cool glow of blue lit up a small area around them. Cayde was reading something on a datapad, since Exos didn’t really need any sleep. This here was a moment to breath, which they both badly needed. He had to be away from his duties and responsibilities for the moment, being locked up in a tower wasn’t very healthy for a hunter, no matter what Cayde said and Nevia.. Nevia felt like she wasn’t cut out for all this highly important guardian business. She wanted to do her patrols, spending her time outside in the wilds, under a free sky, just her and her Ghost Chia. 

But this here was also nice and it helped. 

“An Arcstrider and a Gunslinger being lazy asses…”, he said after a while, blue glowing eyes glancing down at her, since he was sitting against the wall, while Nevia was curled against his side. 

“Sounds like the promising start of a story, don’t you think?” She smirked, looking up at him. They hadn’t always been as comfortable around each other, as they were now. With her being Awoken, many people were skeptical towards her, including Cayde. But the two hunters warmed up quickly, working together side by side for years led to friendship and ended in… this. Whatever this was. 

“Nah, I don’t know. It’s missing the drinks.. and the snacks..” He put the datapad down onto the nightstand and an arm around her form. She moved and climbed onto his lap, smirking right into his face. 

“Hi.”, was the only thing Nevia said, her grin just getting wider. It earned her a chuckle from the Exo and he ran his fingers over the light stubble on her head. She had to shave it again, hair bothered her, while she was fighting or aiming with her sniper rifle. 

“Hi.”, Cayde replied, his touch wandering over the back of her head, down the neck. “Being twitchy already? You have been at the tower for just two days.” Her reaction was to lay back down onto his chest and sigh. 

“Mhm… Can’t wait to get back into the wilds…” Nevia pulled gently at the soft hoodie, he was wearing. She knew he did that, so she could get more comfortable with him. “You know that you don’t need this, yes?” 

“Wanting to get rid of my clothes that quickly?” 

She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing very well that he covered uncomfortable questions, stress or other negative emotions with jokes and humor. Nevia didn’t blame him, it was similar to what she used as a self protection. Aside from, that he must have faced more horror, than she had.. Even with all her achievements, which meant so little to her, she couldn’t match his experience as a hunter. 

“How late is it anyway?” 

Cayde moved, one arm wrapped around her, so she wouldn’t shift too much, as he reached for the datapad again, staring at the screen for a moment, before he started talking again. “Late enough for Zavala to send me three messages about where I went. Could you check your comms?” 

Nevia didn’t really want to. Before they spend the evening and night together, she promised herself, that she wouldn’t move away from this bed until noon the next day.. She gave the Exo under her a frown and climbed off him. “Chia, where did I put my datapad? Are there any messages?” 

The spiky, silver ghost came flying from her living room and hovered in front of her face. Chia’s ‘Eye’ rushed over her guardian’s face and a few quiet chirping sounds emerged from her. Nevia sat on the edge of her bed, titling her head a bit to the side. “You have 1 message from Shaxx, all in big letters..., 2 invitations to Crucible matches, 2 messages from Lorenzo regarding the promised Cabal sample.” That made her hesitate for a second and she looked back at Cayde, who just shook his head. “Another message from Echo, he wants to know when you are heading out to Io and that he wants to come with you. Oh.. Another one from Suraya, she challenges you to a sniper duel. Ah, 2 messages from Ikora and 4 from Zaval.”

By now, Nevia pinched the bridge of her nose, not looking up at her ghost anymore. “What does Zavala’s last message say?” 

“The Commander writes, that he will come and get Cayde, if either of you are not replying.” A small pause and then Chia started speaking once more. “Another one, he says, he will bring Echo.” 

“We are not allowed to have a break, I guess.” She left the bed and slipped into a pair of sweatpants, stretching her arms afterwards. 

“We could still blind them. Let’s get both naked and just lounge on the bed.” 

“What a brilliant idea, Cayde. Maybe we should pose for them?” Nevia crossed her arms over her chest and smirked slightly. The hunter laughed and made his way out of the bed as well. It was still strange to see the Vanguard in casual clothes. She stepped forward and pressed herself against him. “You’re warm… Do you think I can kidnap you? Nights outside of the wall are very cold.” 

There was no time left for him to answer, since an angry Titan-Fist hammered against her door. “Nev, open the door.. The Commander is angry.. His eyelid is twitching…” Echo’s voice sounded more bored, than anything else. Her friend probably only was here, because Zavala asked him to and he felt like it was an order.. The Huntress sighed in defeat and jogged over to the door, unlocked it and opened to look into another Exo’s face. Echo looked annoyed… and Zavala.. That man was hard to read, but she noticed the twitching of his lower, right eyelid. Definitely angry. 

“Cayde, you are late to a Vanguard meeting by 2 hours.” The other Titan’s voice came from behind Echo. “My patience is running thin..”

“15 minutes!”, the Exo in question yelled from the back. A shattering sound rushed through the small apartment and let Nevia roll her eyes. 

“I will send him off, once he is dressed properly again. Echo, can we meet then to talk about Io? I got some new informations for us.. Maybe we can get Lorenzo’s sample after all..” She shifted from one foot to another and then closed the door into both of their faces, turning around and leaning her back against the cool metal. 

“I might… have broken your moonglass-vase, while trying to get my boots on?” Cayde pulled the hood of his cape over his head and shrugged slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it.. get going. I will see you..sometime later. Want to grab food later?” Nevia reached up and adjusted some of the ties on his armor. And here they were, back in their everyday life, if that’s what guardians could call it. 

“Food? I know, why you’re my favorite.” 

“Every hunter is your favorite. Now out with you.”

“Are you kicking me out of your apartment?” He took his gun off the table and shoved it into the holster. “That’s a first.” Nevia grinned and opened the door again, this time without two titans blocking the view. She pressed a kiss to the plate covering his jaw and stepped back. Cayde vanished into the corridors, out of her view. 

The moment the door was closed again, Nevia turned around and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing her own gear. “Chia, can you contact Lorenzo’s ghost and ask him to send me what exactly he needs from that Cabal? I don’t think, we can bring a whole corpse back to the tower. Ikora might want to have what comes of this, as well. Oh, and send Echo a message, that I’m on my way to his apartment. Where did my bone bracelet go?”

Her ghost circled around her. “Cayde took it with him.”

“He did what…. ugh…. Let’s just go..”


	5. Date Prompt: ‘At the movies during a bad movie?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know many people like this movie.. I do not xD And Nevia doesn't either. 
> 
> Prompt sent by ilyasvieltrevelyanshepard on Tumblr.
> 
> Unedited as always.

“If I am to believe the talk on the streets and what I know from the archives and hacking, cargo pants and a tank top are nothing, one does wear to a date. Not even mentioning the combat boots, Nevia.” Chia hovered next to her shoulder, the eye-like optic in the middle of the small ghost examining Nevia’s appearance. The huntress was dressed completely in black, aside from the red hunter symbol on her top. 

“It’s Cayde, Chia. Relax. What are you even doing here? Are you not supposed to swirl around Ikora and ask her questions?” Her awoken eyes looked at her companion, one eyebrow raised, as she put on her bracelet. She basically never went out, aside from her work as a guardian, of course. Nevia liked to avoid bigger groups of people and stayed with the few friends she had. A lot of hunters were like this, but that wouldn’t stop her from saying yes, when Cayde, of all people, asked her to go out with him. In his own.. weird way. 

“That’s not the point. You should dress yourself properly. It’s like during the victory celebration? After the Red War? Where you appeared in sweat pants?” Chia obviously avoided the question, she was asked by her guardian and continued to fly around her. Nevia looked herself over in the mirror, finding that she looked alright. They were just out to see a movie, yes? Not some fancy dinner, not that she would dress otherwise for that. There was no point in pretending to be someone else. This is who she was. Nobody else. 

“You’re smiling again. That sweet, dreamy smile.” 

The voice of her ghost startled her and she looked at Chia with an accusing gaze. “I do not smile ‘dreamy’. Stop it!” Nevia rubbed her hand over the light stubble on her head and turned off the light on the mirror, turning around and leaving her bathroom. “Do you know anything about the movie we are watching?”

“It’s a thing some of the Titans originally pulled up for the children of the city, but a lot of other guardians found it exciting enough to watch one of these old discs.. As far, as I heard it took a lot of effort to get this thing running with our technology. The people before the golden age were rather primitive.. Cayde’s ghost told me that it was some kind of fairytale?” 

“Maybe we could contact Failsafe and ask?” Nevia shot Chia a smirk and finished up a glass of water, she had poured herself a moment before her ghost started talking. 

“If you want, I can contact her right now. I could also tell her….”

“No! Don’t tell her, what you’re thinking right now!”

“But why not….”

“Chia!”

“I’m sorry. Are you ready? If so, I will leave you now and join Ikora in the library.” The small robot circled her again and chirped a few times out of excitement. Who was she to deny her trusted friend some fun as well?

“Off you go then, I will see you tomorrow then. I will probably stay at Cayde’s place. It’s bigger. And someone has to pick up his stuff once in awhile…”

“Are you sure that he is your partner and not your child?” Chia blinked with her one, mechanic eye and titled her form a bit to the side. Nevia just laughed quietly and moved over to the door of her apartment, opening in and the two of them parted ways.

While her ghost moved down the corridor to the left, Nevia took the other route to the elevator, wondering what this kid’s fairy tale was like. She had never been a fan of big, cliche stories, but if that’s what he wanted to go for, please. 

~

What even was this movie? The taste of the old humans was completely weird. It was the story of two sisters? One lost her shit and turned everything to ice? Nevia failed to understand most of it and just watched the screen, while everyone else seemed totally caught up and busy watching. She had laid down, her head resting on Cayde’s lap, while she pushed chips into her mouth. 

He seemed to enjoy this movie, however, even if he could told to shut up by several other guardians, since he called stuff like ‘Behind you!’ or ‘Watch out!’ into the silence of the big room, where everything had been set up. She just smirked quietly to herself. No matter for her own taste, it was good that the people of the tower, including the guardians, had some downtime now and then. After everything they all had been through, losing the light, all the death and destruction.. It was good to look into smiling faces, even for someone like Nevia. This was, what she had worked for, risked her life so many times. Maybe now they would have a small time of peace?

She knew very well, that there was always something lurking at the edges of the universe, trying to destroy what they had build, stealing the Traveller’s power, seeking to destroy their home. And if she had to give her final death to protect all of this? Then so be it. 

Eventually, Nevia sat up again and took a sip from her drink, stretching her arms and legs. It was then, when she noticed, that Cayde had fallen completely silent. Shaking her head a little, she watched him and decided to leave him be. The huntress broke one of her chips into small pieces and started throwing them, aiming for the fur around She's shoulders. The Titan was sitting a good distance away so it was at least challenging. 

“Hey, Nev, are you throwing food?” The Exo next to her leaned over and grabbed one of her chips, breaking it apart. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

“Well, I was throwing food, while you were crying over a movie for little girls.”  
“I can’t cry. So let me show you this. You can’t beat the master of chips-throwing.” Cayde looked around, probably picking a target and then narrowed his eyes. “Watch and learn.” Nevia’s eyes turned wide, as they followed his gaze towards the point, he was aiming for. Oh no…

“Cayde!”, she whispered furiously. “You can’t throw chips at Zavala!”

“Oh yes, I can.” And before she could stop him, small parts flew across the rows of seats and collided with Commander Zavala’s head. He reached up and turned halfway around with an expression of disbelief on his face. The bright, awoken eyes looked around for the guilty person, who dared to bother him. Cayde next to her let out a small gasp and slipped off his chair to the floor. 

“What are you doing!”, she hissed, staring right into the Titan’s eyes. Oh, he looked not pleased with this. 

“He likes you! He doesn’t get as mad at you, like he does with me!” He tried to spie between the other people before them, if the other Vanguard was still looking. Once the situation was clear, he climbed back up and sat down. 

“You are incredible pleased with yourself aren’t you?” Nevia gave Cayde a deadpan glance and turned back to the movie, which seemed to be almost over? Everyone was partying? Seemed like it was almost over.. Cool fingers touched her cheek gently and the huntress turned back to him. Her short hint of anger vanished, when she laid eyes on him and Nevia laughed helplessly, leaning to the side and pressing her lips to his forehead. “Idiot.”

“You love it.” The smugness in his voice nearly made her roll her eyes. 

“Are they quite done with singing now? My teeth are going to fall out from this..” She leaned against Cayde’s shoulder and sighed deeply, seeking out the warmth, coming from the Exo’s body. 

~

3 days later - Hangar, early morning.

~

Nevia and Amanda sat over a cup of coffee, chatting, while the blonde woman took a break from work. The huntress was very fond of Holliday. The was not so uptight like most people at the tower. One thing let them look up. A faint sound.. like singing? It sounded metallic, nearly robotic. The Awoken narrowed her eyes and sighed. 

“Is that..Cayde…?” Amanda looked horrified and put her cup down, just in case..

“Yes… He has been doing this for days now. I can’t deal with this anymore.”  
A quiet ‘Let it gooo….’ accompanied the Exo, as he took his reports from his usual spot. And he didn’t stop. Nevia opened her comm device and contacted Ikora. The Warlock Vanguard picked up the call immediately, looking nearly worried. 

“Yes, Guardian?” How the huntress adored her voice. Ikora had such a soothing way to speak to you, though never anger her, otherwise hell breaks loose. 

“Do you have by any chance some patrols, that need to be done.. like.. right now?” She scratched over her head, making a rather desperate face. Maybe, she could run away as long, as Cayde’s singing-phase was holding on. 

“So he has reached the hangar by now?”, Zavala’s voice emerged from the background. 

“I am sure, we will find something for you, Nevia.” Ikora smiled gently and cancelled the connection. The huntress in question jumped to her feet and bowed to Amanda, who laughed quietly. “Thanks for the coffee, as always. I feel alive once more. See you later, Holliday.”


	6. Date Prompt: Ramen Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at the Ramen Shop.. welp.. Here we go. I have never been to a ramen shop myself? So I improvised? xD
> 
> Prompt sent by seigephoenix on Tumblr. 
> 
> Unedited as always.

She was running late, regretting sitting down with Shaxx and watching some of the Crucible matches. Spending time with the big guy always makes her forget a lot of other things.. For example, that she was supposed to meet Cayde at the Vanguard rooms.. in about 5 minutes. 

“Alright, see you soon, big guy.” Nevia knocked on top of Shaxx’s head, making the Titan huff quietly, as he turned around and got to his feet, easily towering over her by at least 2 heads. 

“I WOULD RATHER SEE YOU IN THE CRUCIBLE, HUNTER!” His booming voice, full of excitement made her grin and she nodded in agreement, before she turned to run to the elevators. 

“Nevia, if you keep running like this, you will be out of breath, when you reach Cayde’s apartment.” Chia easily caught up with her, the little ghost circling around her, already activating the controls of the elevator, as they reached it. And of course, she was right, though the huntress couldn’t care less. 

Only 2 minutes left and it took her so long to get up there in the tower.. If she was really late, the Exo would let her never live that one down, but not much she could do about it right now, except for waiting and listening to this unnerving music.. “You are not dressed properly, again. Are those chips on your shoulders?” Chia nudged some of the crumbs off her shoulder. 

“I am not used to having so much free time, alright? Give me a break.” Nevia glared at her ghost and stared down the elevator doors, which pinged after a few minutes and opened. Not wasting anymore time, she ran out and down the corridor, colliding with a group of Ikora’s Warlocks, only briefly apologizing. 

When she reached Cayde’s apartment, the door was already open. Music reached her ears, as she stepped inside, trying to catch her breath, resting her hands on her thighs, leaning over. Nevia’s gaze lifted eventually, when a pair of boots came into view. Two artificial eyes narrowed at her and if he could, she was sure, he would have raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t say a word, understood?” She sighed and just walked past him, letting herself drop onto his couch. 

“Where have you been? I was about to send a search party.” He looked the awoken woman over. “Don’t get too comfortable, I intend to head out, because I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” 

Nevia made a complete unpleased sound. “Can we just stay on the couch and order food?”

“Nope, come on.” Cayde grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the feet, There was no point in arguing. This Exo was more stubborn, than a Cabal emperor. So she followed him without another word, not that she would complain about his arm around her shoulder. He didn’t even have to lift it much, with her being so short for an Awoken. 

The city itself was more alive than ever. With all the repairs going on and the refugees returning to their homes, rebuilding what they could. And something else was also back.. It made Nevia stare in disbelief. 

“Cayde, do you ever eat anything else than this?” She looked over to the Ramen Shop on the other side of the street. Of course, he would go here. Maybe next time she should force him to stay home with her and cook something. Though if she was honest with herself, no matter the complaining, she didn’t mind. The Hunter Vanguard just snorted quietly and guided her over to one of the few small tables. Most possibilities to sit were on a long bar in front of the ‘kitchen’. 

Though this spot would give them at least a bit of privacy. 

Nevia sat down and Chia, as well as Cayde’s ghost ‘Flush’ (Very creative), managed to find their way into the big front pocket of her hoodie. She smiled fondly and shook her head, before she looked up, shrugging.

“You know, I feel so betrayed. My ghost prefers you over his own guardian.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What do you know? I’m everyone’s favorite.” 

They ordered their food from Yaz, the owner of the shop, who stopped by to say Hello. Nevia was relieved to see the man unharmed after everything. After a small chat, he left them alone and she rested her elbow on the table, her chin on her palm, smirking at Cayde. 

“What?”, he asked a bit confused. 

“This is nearly normal, don’t you think? I mean, for people like us.. Just going out for dinner.. no war, no fights, nothing.” Nevia reached out with her free hand and put it on top of his. Her words seemed to make him think for a moment, but he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised when a Fallen Walker would come down right now direct next to us, just to ruin this evening for us.” He intertwined their fingers, though instead of some sassy remark, he was silent, maybe lost in his own thoughts. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze to get his attention back. Still, Cayde took another moment to actually say something. “I can’t believe it’s over. When we had to send you and your two friends up there.. I was terrified.” 

She understood. They all had lost so many friends and so much, what was dear to them. Their light had been gone, for the others more, than for her. The last time she had seen Cayde, before heading off to face Ghaul, or Gary…, he had lost half of one of his arms, as well as one of his legs. The memory still hurt. Nevia and Cayde were similar in this aspect of their mind. They used sarcasm, humor and jokes to cope with the horrors they had faced. It was rare for her to actually open up. He was the only one, she didn’t have to hide her thoughts away from, though. 

“But I’m still here and so are you.. The world can’t get rid of us so easily, can it?” The huntress smiled softly, an expression that was only for him, no one else got this kind of smile and he knew it. Cayde just simply observed her face and for most people, who didn’t know him well, his face might have just looked emotionless but Nevia saw the gentle gaze from his optics and her smile turned wider. 

Someone cleared their throat next to them and their hands parted instantly. Looking up this someone appeared to be Yaz with their dinner. A bowl of hot, wonderfully smelling Ramen. She was so hungry all of a sudden. 

Nothing compared to how Cayde devoured his own though. She watched him in disbelief and pulled one of the noodles, hanging from his jaw, off and putting it aside. “We should go out more often. Care to dance and have a drink after this?” 

He hummed quietly, finishing off his bowl, however that was possible. “You think you can match my dancing skills?”

“My skills are a lot better than yours.”

“Oh, you’re on.”


End file.
